Feelings of Clockwork
by Marionecto
Summary: (not lore-friendly) When Orianna's father requests Viktor to give her sentience, he's entitled with the task to coexist with her and help her develop a personality through acquaintanceship. But... What is he feeling, too? After so much time trying to destroy his 'human' self, he sees himself being taken over by emotions. (Viktor x Orianna)


"Give her sentience?"

Corin's request was met with confusion by the machine herald. That was strange as Orianna was already up and moving, not a work in progress, and it'd be a very sudden change to her. A machine unable to feel would suddenly feel… Wouldn't that cause conflict?

But, most importantly… Why was that man asking _Viktor_ to do that?

"Yes. I'm not able to do that… Giving a human mind to something… Not human… Isn't it such a wonderful thing?"

The old man gazed at the floor for some seconds before continuing, staring at Viktor back again.

"Besides, I've heard of Blitzcrank. And, you've even improved yourself, but not lost your human side. You have great power with you… I wouldn't find anyone better, trust me."

 _Blitzcrank_?

Viktor still hadn't fully recovered of the trouble he went through after creating that machine. Of course, none of that was his fault, but if only Stanwick wasn't there… If only he were more relevant than that professor… Then maybe, maybe he wouldn't have gotten close to becoming insane.

However, if none of that had happened, then maybe he wouldn't have tried improving himself. That was the only positive point he found about staying away from society for some time.

With a sound like a cough, the machine herald stopped his thoughts and stared back at the old man, nodding.

"Thank you, Corin. But, is there a reason you want to give her sentience?"

Corin shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what Viktor was asking.

"Well, Machine Herald, do I need a reason? Isn't it obvious?" he replied, lowering his head. "Maybe for you it isn't. I mean… You tried doing the opposite to yourself."

He shook his head again, noticing he wasn't going straight to the point.

"I want Orianna to feel human. Everyone looks at her as if she can't be one of them."

Coughing a bit, the old man stopped, staring at Viktor once again.

"Maybe you're the only one who doesn't."

Viktor raised an eyebrow behind his mask, surprised by Corin's sudden remark. Did he think of her differently than the others? If that wasn't clear not even for himself, then how did that man know? No, how did that man _assume_ that?

"Well, Viktor-" Corin broke the other man's silence, smiling a bit. "I'd feel honored if you gave my daughter a heart."

The machine herald turned to face Orianna's father, thinking about it.

In fact, that was a strange request, at least for Viktor. He, who wanted to get rid of emotions and feelings, being asked to give them to a robot. Wasn't sentience the bad thing? He'd wanted to end it for so many years, and yet, having it was better? How come it was good to Corin's eyes?

Plus, Orianna was some kind of rival to him. Not exactly because they didn't get along well, but just… Her lack of feelings made him so envious. For him, that was the definition of 'perfection'. A machine that couldn't feel was a perfect machine, at least in his eyes. However, if her father wanted to make her as fragile and weak as a human, so be it.

"I'll do it, Corin."

That was his final decision.

"I knew I could rely on you for that, Viktor. Thank you."

The old man nodded, smiling, and turned around to walk away. Suddenly, he stopped on his steps and turned his head for the man behind him.

"Ah, I'll deactivate her soon for the procedure. I hope it isn't much trouble if I bring her to you tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I'll start the procedure anytime you tell me."

Why was he so nice about it? It was almost as if he _wanted_ to give her sentience… Shooing those weird thoughts away, the machine herald waved goodbye to Corin, who didn't see it, and went back inside his laboratory.

o

"Do you think it's possible to give her a certain personality?"

Corin's question made Viktor snap out of a daydreaming state, staring at a deactivated Orianna on his arms. He hadn't realized how beautiful she was until that exactly moment. He faced her father, thinking of an answer.

"Do you want her to act a certain way?"

"It'd be great if she acted like my daughter used to be."

The machine herald opened the door to a section of his laboratory and put the lady of clockwork's body on a long table before turning to face the old man again.

"I think it's a matter of time. She needs time to develop certain traits, Corin."

"I see… Like a human?"

Surprised by the comparison, Viktor hesitated before nodding.

"You can say it like that."

He then brought some equipment and material to the room, walking into it. The scientist turned his head to speak to Corin one last time before starting the procedure.

"This may take a long time. Will you wait?"

"Yes, of course."

Viktor nodded slightly, holding the door with one hand.

"I see. Everything should go well."

And he closed it.

o

"Can we activate her?"

"I've double checked for possible glitches. I think it might be safe for now."

"Right."

Corin approached the robot and began to push what seemed to be the winding key in her back. Then, Orianna opened her bright blue eyes, giving Viktor the assurance he needed that she was just fine.

"Father. Hello."

"Hello, Ori…" the old man began, putting a hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But, what happened? You shut me down."

The machine herald was afraid of a sudden family discussion, but luckily, that didn't happen.

"I asked your friend Viktor here to repair some things. Nothing serious, my dear! Do you feel any different?"

 _Friend_?

That word lingered in his mind, but both Orianna and Corin seemed to pay no attention to it.

"I'm glad to see you, father."

Orianna's father smiled widely, acknowledging the fact his daughter would now feel and think like a human.

"I'm glad to see you too, dear. However, I can't stay for too long. I must go back and… Take care of some things."

He turned to Viktor.

"You said it'd take some time, yes? I won't be able to see her often and help her develop a personality. I was thinking, maybe you can do that for me, right?"

The scientist stepped back, confused by Corin's sudden request.

"Pardon?"

The old man chuckled a little and shook his head, trying to give a clearer explanation.

"I suppose you both stay in the League twenty-four hours a day. I don't have so much time to spend with Ori, so, could you please stay with her? You don't have to spend the whole day with her, but I suppose you'll have more time to interact with her than me."

Viktor fell silent, thinking. Corin then spoke again, trying to convince him to do it:

"You're friends, right? Maybe you can help her feel."

The machine herald felt like correcting him, but because Orianna made no objection to her father's assumption, he decided that maybe they weren't in so bad terms.

"…I'll see what I can do, Corin."

"Thank you, Viktor. I'm glad Orianna has someone to rely on."

The lady of clockwork stood up to join the conversation.

"Viktor will stay with me? How?"

Corin chuckled and shrugged.

"You don't hate him, do you, Ori?"

Orianna fell silent, probably formulating an answer. Was that her first sign of actual thinking?

"…No. I do not."

Viktor was visibly surprised by her answer, leaning back a little. _How come she doesn't hate me? And… How come I can't hate her?_

He had to admit, something was stopping him from feeling hatred towards the robot. And that didn't begin in that day, he felt that many days before that incident.

The old man smiled again at her, nodding.

"Great. Then I think this won't be troublesome." he turned to the machine herald once again. "Can I trust you with this, Viktor?"

It took some time before the scientist decided. Maybe they wouldn't end up killing each other. Maybe he could prove to others he's capable of more than simply adding arms to things (read: himself).

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes."


End file.
